Children of Death
by A Soul and a Tigress
Summary: AU. Death the Girl assists The Balance Meister in her ambitions of helping the Blade Twins achieve becoming death scythes, with many secrets and hardships ahead of them both. Ch. 2: Remedial lessons from a Shinigami. No set world.
1. Chapter 1

Children of Death

" _A sound soul resides in a sound mind, and a sound body"_ But, what if you _were_ the body and mind for two other souls? Death the Girl assists The Balance Meister in her ambitions of helping the Blade Twins achieve becoming death scythes, with toils, secrets, and a large mission ahead of them both.

 **Tigress: Hello hello! Welcome to the first co-op story for IwuvSoul and Tigrissa18 on the profile, A Soul and a Tigress!**

 **Soul: Hi~**

 **Tigress: Enjoy the fanfic. its probs obvious which part is whos, but you know. Meh. ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death the Girl / The Balance Meister

"52, 53, 54..."

"Not bad, Fyre." Athena sat by her weapon partner. "But can your pushups take a rain check? I've located our next soul."

"If you insist." Fyre sat on his knees and Athena wiggled next to him. She then flipped open her laptop and displayed a picture.

"Stockholm, Sweden." He read out loud.

"Yes, that's where we're headed. But look at the details of the woman he murdered. A 32-year old unidentified prostitute was found dead around 48 hours after her death. She was killed by a strong blow to the back of her head, and when they checked the autopsy, they noticed he was drinking her blood."

"That's why they called it the 'Atlas Vampire Case', is it?"

"Congratulations Captain Obvious, you've done it again!" Athena smacked her thighs with sarcasm.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." He pouted. "When are we leaving?"

"I managed to get us tickets together for tomorrow morning's flight."

"Great. I'll pack then." Fyre stood and she closed her laptop. "Does your dad know we're leaving so soon? And what about your brother? It is our turn to do dishes tomorrow."

"My father does- but I suppose Kid should probably be warned." Athena stood as well, and tucking her laptop under her arm she walked to go break the news to her little brother.

XOXOXO

"Pass me the damn peanuts- oh, Athena look! We're in Sweden!"

"Wow, Fyre. Imagine that. The plane ended up where we wanted to go. Someone must have planned this! I demand an answer!"

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Haha, very funny."

"Well, you are smiling." She poked his cheek.

Close to an hour and a half later, the two of them where flying through the sky on Athena's skateboard, Kalphozan.

"Do you sense anything?" Fyre asked in his weapon form, a semiautomatic rifle.

"I've been sensing his soul since we landed. A soul like his is impossible to miss." She murmured and landed. "He's up ahead-" she suddenly froze.

"What is it?"

"I've lost trace of his soul. He was here ten seconds ago..."

"Athena! Behind you!" Sidestepping quickly, a baseball bat hit the ground where she had just been standing.

"Shit. Thanks. I'm supposed to be able to catch shit like that before it happens." She turned to look at the kishin, who was swinging his baseball bat as he moved closer.

"Athena?"

"Mmhm."

"Let's go soul resonance!"

"The deadliest technique known to reapers... Madness of Orders!"

Fyre shifted in her hands, into a larger, darker gun with an image of Lord Death's mask on the side.

"For your murder of an innocent human being, I will take your soul. Atlas murderer- you have become a kishin, and now your soul is mine!" At that, the kishin lunged forward. He attempted to knock her over by swiping at her feet, but she jumped up over it and shot a compressed soul bullet into his shoulder.

He roared in pain and lunged again.

"What an idiot. He keeps on trying the same thing expecting it to work each time." Fyre commented.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect him to be fresh out of school." Athena replied. "Unlike you, I always expect the kishin are idiots, and I'm always right." She fired another round into his other shoulder. "I mean, he sucked his victims blood."

"He's a special little snowflake, isn't he?"

Loosing his patience, the kishin threw his baseball bat to the side and tackled Athena, forcing her to the ground. She had no time to react, and dropped her weapon in shock.

"Athena!" He started to transform back.

"I got this!" She yelled back, holding his long teeth away from her throat with her hands and pushing his body away with her knees. "Stay there! I'll grab you in a minute!"

"If you're sure-"

"We used to fight witches. I can handle a little kishin." She used all her strength and rolled so she was on top, and then kicked off his stomach to land next to Fyre.

"Nice!" He commented.

The winded kishin attempted to stand, but Athena kicked him back to the floor. Placing the barrel of the gun against his head, she fired and a single blue would remain.

"This totally makes up for the peanuts you wouldn't let me eat on the plane."

"I wanted you to save room." She told him as he ate it. "What if you were full? I wasn't going to carry that around for you."

"Your phone is flashing." Fyre pointed out.

"Kid texted me. What on earth could that little brat want- are you kidding me?"

"What is it Athena?"

"Father wants us back to the death room ASAP because he has another job for us."

"Good lord, he does realize we have things to do, right? We don't just sit around waiting for jobs all day." Fyre sighed.

"Apparently not. Let's go back to the hotel room, I guess... I'm tired." She stretched. "But what on earth could he need so urgently?"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Kinkou! Swipe coming in from the left!"

"There's a beam on the right!"

A young woman, perhaps 16, back flipped away from two kishin eggs, one being a monstrous distorted human with a dagger, and another that blasted its soul wavelength in the form of beams. She was able to dodge both, and panted a little, looking at the two blades in her hand, a white sword in her right, and a black one in her left. On the hilts connecting to the blade, there were eyes on either side of each sword.

"I think its time we used Dark ballad," The black sword said positively, and the white sword vibrated. "No way! Do you want to hurt Kinkou?" The white sword just about shouted at the black one, while their Meister, Kinkou, used both of them to block a few slashes from the dagger, and she made a wincing noise. "… We need to use it Hikari" Kinkou murmured. "I know you don't like it, but we need to…"

The white sword stopped her shaking. "Are you sure you can stand it?"

Kinkou gave a small, gentle nod, and there came an audible sigh from her white sword, Hikari. "Alright… Kira, I swear, if you knock Kinkou out again…"

The black sword, Kira, made a snorting like sound. "Its always you not balancing right"

"Yeah well-"

"I-I cant…. Resonate if you argue" Kinkou said as she parried to the right to avoid a blast.

"Sorry" The two blades said simply, and Kinkou stood still for a moment, holding the two blades together. Her previously grey eyes turned fully black. "Half Soul Resonance – Dark Ballad!" The two swords became one, longer black sword with a white stripe going down the center. It gained a curved effect, and She held it straight to produce a charge with their soul's resonating with each other. There were some sparks, as Hikari's power was constricted and she had to lower her power. Giving some struggle, Kinkou pulled the combined sisters to her left, and quickly swiped it to her right just as both Kishins were about to pounce her.

The energy collected created a large black wave of soul wavelength, coming mostly from Kira. It cut cleanly through both Kishins, efficiently killing them somehow. Two kishin egg souls floated down to the floor, and before Kinkou could wind down, the twin swords separated on their own, and transformed to their human forms. Kira was black haired with black eyes, and she wore combat boots over her black skinny jeans, then a black shirt with the "Gemini" sign on it in white. Hikari however was nicer dressed, wearing white Mary Jane style shoes with black knee high socks, a beige pleated skirt, white button shirt, and a white jacket to cover it. Her hair was also white, and one could almost not tell her eyes had a color at all, for they were white. The two both ran to get their souls, and Kinkou sat on the floor. She wore an even mix of black and white, and her hair was dark grey and her eyes were lighter. She wore black boots with a black skirt, a white button shirt and a grey sweater vest, combining a part of both her swords wardrobe.

With their souls consumed, they returned to their Meister and Hikari helped her up. "Are you okay, Kinkou?" She asked.

The younger moister nodded. "I'm okay," she said quietly and softly, but Hikari frowned. "… Lets get home. You need the rest"

Kira walked over then yawned. "I'm hella tired too~"

"This isn't about you, its about Kinkou" Hikari said slightly bitterly. "You know how much strain it takes for her to balance it"

"I'm fine… really," Kinkou muttered, though she leaned on the light twin. Hikari frowned and supported her younger Meister, and Kira just gave a slight frown. "I'm sorry Kinkou…

"I'm okay," she muttered again, this time with more annoyance in her tone and Kira stepped back. "Whoa, 0 to 100 real quick" Kira chuckled, and Kinkou looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry" Kira muttered and the trio walked home with one another.

XOXOXO

Before class the next day, the two swords were looking at assignments on the board, trying to decide which one would be best for their Meister.

"This one" Kira pointed out, and Hikari looked at it. "It's about two hours away... Maybe, I mean, it's a one star Meister mission..." Hikari muttered. "It should be easy for us... Kinkou won't get hurt" Kira said and Hikari nodded.

Taking the card with them, they left for their class, which was full of the older class, titled Full Moon. Inside was no one except the teacher writing down notes on the board for a warm up and Kinkou in her seat copying them down. She noticed her weapons walk in and gave a soft smile to them. "Good morning" Kinkou greeted quietly, and then continued writing her notes. Her weapons sat down beside her, then Hikari pushed the note to her view. "Do you think we can handle this?" She asked Kinkou studied the card for a few moments then nodded.

"Great!" Kira grinned. "I can't wait for the night to come! This will be so much fun!"

"If we don't have homework" Hikari reasoned with her, and Kira frowned, folding her arms and pouting. "Fiiine"

Kinkou giggled at their banter, and she drew a little on her notepaper. ' _Opposites attract, they say'_ she thought as she drew a heart, coloring in one side black and left the other white. The twin blades brought out their papers and looked at the board as the bell rang. "Eh? Soul Forces? Didn't we study this last year? In Crescent Moon?" Kira sounded confused.

"Sid-Sensei did say that he didn't go as in depth as they would have liked" Hikari replied and Kinkou nodded while other students filed in. After the bell rang and attendance was taken, they were given about five minutes to copy the notes before their teacher cleared her throat. "Students, as I'm sure you've realized, today we will be studying Soul Forces, or attacks that come from using your soul. I want you students to not only review this, but also learn more about it. I want you to physically tune your souls to be able to use this type of attack in case you are left without your weapon or Meister. Today, I will be observing everyone's basic use of the soul force attack. Starting with…" She glanced around the room. "Kinkou"

The Balance Meister lifted her head, apparently drawing something else and having only partially paid attention.

"Come down and show everyone your understanding of the soul force" Her teacher smiled, making a come here motion and Kinkou stood. She went to the front of the room, and their teacher stood guard. "Alright, come at me with everything you have Kinkou, don't hold back"

Kinkou looked at the palm of her hand, then went to a guarding stance too, for a second, it looked as if she was waiting for their teacher to strike. She suddenly pulled her arm back, it becoming cracking in light grey energy, and she rushed forward and did a palm strike to her teacher's stomach. Small soul like particles scattered at first, and her teacher was wide eyed, and they all focused back far too quickly, and the whole of the attack sent her into a wall. All the students gasped, and their teacher coughed up a little bit of blood. "I wasn't even able to block it…" She muttered. "Kinkou, that was outstanding. You may sit"

Hands clasped over her mouth, Kinkou rushed back to her seat and started blushing bright pink in embarrassment. "I didn't hold back," she murmured. "I went full force… but why? She should have blocked it…."

"What the hell Kinkou? That was sick!" Kira grinned.

"She probably needs medical attention" Hikari mumbled.

After their teacher straightened up and wiped the blood from her face, she cleared her throat yet again, swiping some of her blond hair behind her shoulder. "Kira, Hikari, I want you both to come up next"

The twins deadpanned, and then they got up, also going to the front of the room. All the students watched in interest as Kira went forward first, and tried to mimic Kinkou. Her attack wasn't anywhere near as powerful, and their teacher simply skidded back a few inches. She was then hit back with a weak soul force and got sent to the wall. Hikari tried then, and with a different approach of going for a punch. She was also deflected, the teacher skidding back a few more inches and having to regroup her footing, and she flung Hikari to the wall next to her sister.

"I'm disappointed" Their teacher sighed. "After Kinkou practically threw me into the wall, all you two can manage is a few inches?"

A lot of the students laughed, and a cocky young man with a starting goatee laughed the loudest. "What a shitty Meister, taking all the training for herself and not even helping her weapons learn. Guess that's one more thing that Kinkou doesn't have, a sense of helping others" He continued laughing.

"Soul Resonance. Light Ballad"

He stopped laughing, and looked down to see a white blade pressed to his neck spikes protruding from one side and a black stripe down its center. Kira held Hikari in her right hand, her eyes glowing bright white. "Talk shit about our Meister" Kira growled. "And we will let our souls be confiscated just to slaughter your sorry ass"

He suddenly shook at the powerful soul wavelength the two had put off, as did many other Meisters that could see souls, even some who couldn't. Kinkou observed the souls of her weapons. Of course, only they could pull off such a resonance protecting her. She looked at her hand, which had a faint scar on it from consecutive burns. She finished her note pages as her weapons sat back down next to her, the entire class silenced by the twins and the lack there of a reaction from Kinkou.

Their blonde teacher sweat dropped a little, seeing the entire class dead silent, and smoothed out her skirt. "Right… Julian, you're next"

Xoxoxo

"This is the area," Hikari said, looking at the card. She tucked it into a bag as she and Kira transformed. Kinkou kept them low, but sprinted down the streets to get a view of their target. "In class today" Kinkou started off. "Did I just get lucky? Or were you both really that low in power? If so, I'm sorry 'Kinkou said, turning a corner to a new street.

"Don't worry about it, our soul wavelengths aren't as strong as yours" Hikari said softly. "And you're a Meister of great proportions. Don't sweat it one bit"

"Yeah Kinkou" Kira grinned in the reflection of her blade. "Don't worry, that was hella sweet, pwning the teacher like that. She needed to get messed up, I got an D on my last project"

'Probably because you copied off of me" Hikari deadpanned in her reflection.

"Shh" Kinkou murmured, tightening her grip on her swords. They both became silent, and Kinkou peered around a corner she heard noise from. She saw a gangly looking male, and he was slurping down a human soul he had just stolen. Part of his arm was amputated, and it had a table saw fixed onto it that seemed to operate by his soul wavelength. The other hands had blades replaced for his nails. He was taller than a normal man, that was sure.

Kinkou made a hardened expression- the one thing she was half decent at, killing kishin eggs. She put the twins in a holster belt she donned, and climbed up the building, and once on the top, she pulled them both back out, started at a run, and jumped off the roof. "Kishin Egg Sawend Joe! Your time is done!" She stabbed his back with Hikari and Kira, surprising Hikari but otherwise just making Kira cheer. Kinkou back flipped off of her target, and he swung around with his table saw arm, hitting Hikari but otherwise leaving no harm.

"That didn't kill him?!" Kira complained.

"I told you we were going to need a resonance!" Hikari argued.

"Calm down" Kinkou muttered while blocking a swipe from his claws. "We need focus…"

The two silenced themselves in attempt to assist Kinkou, and she brought them together after flipping farther back. "Half Soul Resonance… Light Ballad!"

"What?!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Kinkou no!" Kira shouted back.

"Why not?" Kinkou murmured, unable to pair them as they shouted against her, and due to the interruption, she was swiped from the bottom up, claws tearing her clothes but not her skin, and she was flung back. "Kinkou!" The two weapons exclaimed, alarmed.

"… Now… please…" Kinkou murmured, getting up. "Light ballad!"

The two frowned, but focused and resonated with Kinkou, forming one sword. The appearance was the same as earlier, long and white with a black stripe down the middle, and five long needlepoints coming from one edge. There were many sparks at the hilt, and Kinkou tightened her grip. She pulled the combined Hikari and Kira to the side, and swung it back as the kishin egg was about to attack again. Five bullets like beams shot out from the needlepoints and launched directly into the kishin and exploded inside on contact.

"Fucking bitch! You're taking too much!"

"Stop forcing me away!"

"Damn…" Kinkou murmured, and their resonance fell apart. Feeling taxed, she still ran up and attacked, slicing her swords over the kishin where the bullets went, and as if it had done the trick, the kishin exploded, leaving a red soul in its place.

Kinkou fell to her behind and the Hikari changed first, ran over to the soul before her sister could, and downed it. Kira transformed afterwards and frowned. "Sis, unfair"

"Yes, it is fair" Hikari stuck her tongue out.

"Listen here you-"

"Stop" Kinkou murmured. "I'm injured… cant you see…? Lets hurry up home…"

"Fine… but tomorrow" Kira pulled the card she had been gazing at during the morning and grinned.

"We'll do it tomorrow" Kinkou murmured and stood up with Hikari's help. "I promise"

"Alright!" Kira grinned. "This soul is goanna be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Children of Death

" _A sound soul resides in a sound mind, and a sound body"_ But, what if you _were_ the body and mind for two other souls? Death the Girl assists The Balance Meister in her ambitions of helping the Blade Twins achieve becoming death scythes, with toils, secrets, and a large mission ahead of them both.

Chapter 2: Remedial Lessons From a Shinigami

"Ah, Athena" Death made a cheery tone as she walked in the death room, the young weapon of hers walking next to her. "Thank you for coming" He made a bounce as he spoke.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me much choice, now did you?" Athena frowned.

"Don't be rude." Fyre frowned at her.

"Only if you think of it that way" Death said. "There is a kishin egg in London, a very dangerous one, I don't think any other Meisters are up to the task of collecting it" If he had visible eyes, there would be a glint in them. "Would you go grab it?"

"Hmph. You called me all the way her to tell me this? You do realize I have a cellphone right? You literally could've texted me that." She sighed and flipped her hair.

"He probably can't text with those hands..." Fyre mumbled.

"Isn't that why he has Spirit? It's not like they're ever fighting together..." She mumbled back. "Whatever." She spoke up. "What's done is done. We're heading out now, okay?"

"Thank you, Athena" Death sounded as if he was giving a smile. "Don't loose the soul~"

"When's the last time I lost a soul?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Not since I was what, fifteen? I got this. Don't eat too much on the plane, Fyre, because you're going to be eating a soul for dinner."

XOXOXO

"I sense him up ahead!" Athena called, her arms tightly wrapped around Fyre's waist as he drove them through the streets of London on his motorcycle. At the same time, she heard additional noises too, as if someone was... already fighting him?

"What the hell?" She asked as he stopped the motorcycle and they climbed off. He transformed into a semi-automatic rifle and she took off running towards the noise

Once at the scene, she saw Kinkou, Hikari in her right hand and Kira in her left, the young 16 year old fighting fiercely against a monstrous, wolfic like beast that was three times the size of Kinkou. The dark grey haired young tech panted lightly, bringing the twins together... "Half Resonance... Dark Ballad" She muttered under her breath, and the twins became one, it turning black with a white stripe through the middle. Some sparks came off of the hilt, but nothing tragic, and Kinkou gave it a large swing that sent a black shockwave at the wolfic kishin egg. IT seemed strong, but not strong enough to completely reap it.

"Good job, Kira!" Hikari exclaimed. "You didn't make it strong enough!"

"Excuse me for trying not to kill you!" Kira yelled in reply, and their arguing forced them apart. "Both of you stop it" Kinkou murmured, blocking some claws from the kishin egg using Kira

"They're taking my soul~!" Fyre whined,

"I know. I'm on it." She fired a warning shot at Kinkou. "Stand back. This one is mine."

The younger Meister took a step back in shock, and Kira shook in her hand. "Back off! We were here first!"

Hikari changed back to human form, and took Kira from Kinkou, knowing that she wasn't going to stand up to Athena. "This isn't yours, it's ours!" Hikari ran up, and made a spinning slash at the wolfric beast, which nearly missed

"Actually," she fired a compressed soul bullet directly in the middle of the wolfric beast's chest. "It is. By order of Lord Death."

"Death told us to get it too!" Hikari said, though Kira was growling.

"S-Stop... its not worth it..." Kinkou murmured

"I'm sorry, maybe you're not aware of who I am? I'm Lord Death's oldest daughter."

"Athena... The kishin..." Fyre said nervously.

"He's fine. He's subdued with a fatal wound. I'll take care of him later."

"But I'm hungry~!" He whined. "You ate all my snacks on the plane."

"Hush. Listen up, kid- He wouldn't send someone else- I'm a two star Meister. Someone like me doesn't need reinforcements- unless, of course you received this task a while ago and he thought you weren't going to do it?"

"We got it this yesterday morning" Kira changed back to her human form. "I asked him about this one because _somebody_ decided it was 'too tough for Kinkou' "

"Why would he lie and send another Meister? Probably because we didn't get right on it," Hikari sighed.

"Maybe he realized I would need the second half resonance to do it and didn't want me hurt?" Kinkou offered up quietly, but wasn't heard.

"We need to speak to him." She sighed and pulled out a makeup compact with a mirror. She breathed on it and called her father as Kinkou walked nervously next to her and looked into the mirror as well.

"Hello Athena" Death said cheerily from the other side

"What the hell do you think you're pulling, sending two Meisters on a job like this?" She frowned

"I wanted to introduce the two of you to each other, but I wanted to do it in a fun way" He smiled, and Kinkou deadpanned. "My job was... a set up?" She muttered.

Athena let an upset sigh out. "Is Kid there with you?"

"Nope! But, what do you girls think of each other? "He asked.

Kinkou stepped away sheepishly. _'Much more confident than I'll ever be, that's for sure... and more appreciated...'_

"Crap! I wanted to ask him about making pasta for dinner."

"We had pasta last night." Fyre frowned.

"So?"

"That's too often."

"No it isn't."

"Any who, I think she's great." Fyre grinned.

"He doesn't care about your opinion, Fyre- no one does. You're just here to sit and be attractive. And as for her…" Athena gave her a one over. "Someone needs a serious mall trip. "

"Don't knock her clothing style" Kira said, frowning. "Its all she has and all she can get! She doesn't have a family you know!"

"Kira, don't be so loud" Hikari frowned. "... She honestly doesn't have that wide of a clothing choice"

"I guess it doesn't really matter who takes this guy's soul..." Athena shot the wolfric beast in the head and then grabbed the soul and handed it to Kinkou. "Take it. Souls like this mean nothing to us."

"But-"

"Oh hush." Athena told Fyre. "I'll buy you a pizza, okay?"

"Th... Thanks" Kinkou muttered softly, yet both Hikari and Kira grabbed it, then glared.

"This one is mine Kira" Hikari said at a normal volume. "You got the last soul"

"And that made us even, so this will make my 42nd" Kira growled. "I go first, remember!?"

"No you don't, I do!"

"Stop it" Kinkou said, pulling the soul from both of them. "They'll just fight over it... take it" She gave it to Fyre.

"Kinkou!" Both blades shouted at her, and she shrunk.

"If you insist." He shrugged and devoured it.

"How many is that now? I've lost track since we restarted." Athena said.

"Twenty three." He told her

"That's so low..." Kira muttered.

"We've been collecting since we were ten, don't forget that" Hikari said and she frowned.

Kinkou whispered another something, potentially about how they had restarted before too, but frowned as she realized it was not heard.

"Oh no, we restarted by choice. Until a couple of weeks ago, Fyre and I were Witch hunting." She explained. "We stopped making him a death scythe to do that instead."

"I see" Hikari replied. "See? Don't be so rude Kira"

"Whatever" Kira said.

"Let's Go, Fyre, our work here is done- oh man, am I tired." Athena stretched.

He two blades looked at Kinkou, who seemed exhausted as well and helped her back on the way to death city, and to rest before going back to the school

xoxoxo

"Hmph. Did you see that weapon Meister pair? I wonder how they were even able to resonate." Athena jumped on the couch when they got home with a bag of popcorn. "They couldn't stop fighting."

"Yeah..." He hopped on the couch next to her and gave her a look.

"What?" She frowned at him.

"We're perfect for each other."

"Oh, finally, you're realizing it-"

"We resonate really well together. We should help them grow closer and strengthen their bonds."

She groaned. "Why do you have to be so thick skulled?"

"Huh?"

"You never understand the hints I drop!" She pushed the bowl into his lap.

"Athena..."

"I'll think about it. Okay? I'm going to bed." She grumbled.

xoxoxo

"Ah, the DWMA. Filled with young weapons and Meisters trying to make a name for themselves. How I love the sound of ignorance in the morning."

"And why are we here so early again?" Fyre grumbled sleepily. "You do remember we graduated, right?"

"Yes, but Kinkou hasn't. I want to talk to her before class starts."

They caught the trio at the soul boards, examining the souls to take.

"This one will be easier on Kinkou" Hikari said simply. "Therefor, we should take that one"

"But this one has two souls!" Kira pointed to another. "I want a soul!"

Kinkou stood quiet, looking over the options, and then she reached out and grabbed one, the two girls looking at her. "This one" she murmured.

The twins looked at it. "Kinkou, we might need a resonance for it..." Hikari said.

"I know... I want to practice," she said softly.

"There you are. I want to talk to you." Athena stopped her

Kinkou looked up at her, blushing violently then looking down in embarrassment. "Y-yes?" She asked while Kira grabbed the card she took from the board.

"Come with me. I called my father let night and asked him to excuse you from first period, so don't worry about it."

"W-What? W-Why?" Kinkou asked.

"Sweet" Kira grinned. "What for?"

"I'm going to be your teacher." She said firmly. "It's not like I'm unqualified in anything other than that extra star- I'd have it if Fyre was a death scythe."

"Is this meant to be a form of higher education then?" Hikari asked. "Because Kinkou is excelling in all her classes... Really, Kira doesn't have an A in all of them because she never listens when we try to help her"

"Because I got better things to do!" Kira replied.

"You can't learn resonance from a textbook." She said coolly. "You learn by doing. Come with me"

"Oh, it's about that" Kira muttered and Hikari sighed. "She's right, we need to work on our bickering. If we don't stop we'll never be able to use light ballad, or annihilator"

Kinkou seemed to smile at her weapons getting along, and she nodded at Athena.

"I want you to warm up. Go up and town the stairs to the school twice. Class starts in twenty minutes. Go." Athena said

Confused, they all looked at each other. Believing her upper class men, Kinkou started off first, followed by the twin blades

"And Kinkou, don't let them transform and carry them." She gave her a smile. "Okay?"

"Like we were thinking of it!" The twins grumbled as they chased Kinkou down the stairs

"Alright." She stretched lazily. "Let's go disrupt some classes or something. Maybe we should grab some drinks and wait up top the stairs."

"Sounds great." Fyre grinned.

xoxoxo

"4...3...2...1...0." Athena counted to the final seconds of the twenty minutes

Kinkou popped up from the stairs, and made it to the top nearly ten seconds before her weapons, which were panting and wheezing much harder than Kinkou was, and they gave glares to Athena.

"What the hell was the point of that?!" Kira exclaimed

"I'm sure you're warmed up now, aren't you? Here" Athena tossed Kinkou a cold water bottle. "That, and weapons should be equally as fit as their partners."

Kinkou giggled at her friend's struggles lightly, and drank the water and Hikari sighed. "She's right, we don't do much physical work"

"So? We don't move in our blade forms!" Kira complained

"A strong person makes a strong weapon. You should know this. Just because you sit around half the time in combat doesn't mean you should be slacking! Do you even exercise? You exercise, don't you?" She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward to inspect them.

"We do, just not a lot. Honestly, Kinkou works out more" Hikari said while Kinkou blushed red.

Kira frowned. "What? I didn't think we needed to..."

"How often?" She raised her eyebrows

Kira chuckled while blushing. "Well, you see~"

"Her exercise is running from classes to the bathroom to her locker then back" Hikari said.

"AND sometimes I actually do go to a gym or something with Kinkou" Kira stuck her tongue out.

"When she's out for more than two hours because you don't want her getting hurt," Hikari replied

"Lockers don't count... My god... They don't exercise... I feel faint..." Athena mumbled.

"Okay, drama queen, take it down a notch. " Fyre rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly push. "Try to make the gym into a more regular thing. Not just a sometimes. All the time. Once a week at the bare minimum. And then slowly start going more often for longer sessions."

"We could both go with Kinkou regularly like she does" Hikari suggested to Kira, and she frowned. "Right..."

"I... I don't go t-that often..." Kinkou muttered

"you go twice a week' Hikari reminded

"That's a nice start." Fyre smiled. "We usually go once a day for a three hour session after dinner."

"Interesting" Hikari, replied

"Its important to have a high endurance. Now come on, lets start training." She picked up water bottles she had not given the girls and started leaving

The two swords looked at one another while their Meister simply followed curiously, and stared at her hands lightly

"Alright!" Athena stopped in the forest. "We'll practice here."

"That's a long walk," Kira muttered. "Where are we anyway? And what are we doing? "

"Practice your resonance. I want to watch for faults in it."

"Which one?" Kira asked, and Hikari hit her. "The one we can do without Kinkou getting hurt, idiot" She said

"Hey." She pressed her pointer fingers against their foreheads and pushed. "Cut it out morons.

"If she wasn't suggesting stupid ideas..." Hikari muttered

"Well maybe if you weren't born being a god damn know it all" Kira growled.

"I have Kinkou's best interest at heart!" Hikari said sharply

"Yeah well so do I!"

"Not when you're acting like a moron-"

Kinkou grabbed both of their hands, and they stopped immediately. "... She'll want to see all three" Kinkou said. "So stop arguing... So I can resonate..."

The two frowned at her, then transformed to their blade forms. "... Which resonance do you want to see...?" She asked.

"Which?" Fyre inquired.

"What do you mean, which? There's only one way to resonate." Athena frowned at them

"... Hikari and Kira are special... They are two different blades... But, they can't work without each other... There are three different resonances that we have... Dark ballad... Light ballad... Annihilator ballad..." Kinkou explained

"The three of you don't resonate together?" Athena's head snapped to look at them. "You're joking, aren't you? That's not funny!"

"T-That's not what I meant!" Kinkou explained, bright red. "W- we do we do! But... but... they have different energies... so we resonate to energy and. annihilator ballad... its evenly both..." She said.

Her face fell when she said it, and both swords looked at their mister. "Kinkou" Kira frowned.

"Kinkou doesn't like explaining our resonances too deeply" Hikari said softly. "She doesn't... well, to put it simply, she doesn't have a family, she-"

"Stop it" Kira frowned. "You know it's not our place to say anything. If Kinkou doesn't want to say anything, she wont"

Hikari frowned. "But if Athena doesn't know, she'll get mad at Kinkou for something she cant fix"

"That's up to Kinkou to deal, not us" Kira replied.

Hikari frowned more. "I suppose your right... well, do you want to say anything Kinkou?"

She shook her head. "Dark ballad" She said quietly, and simply.

She took a step back and brought them together, taking their Dark form with Kinkou's eyes going black. "Half Soul Resonance... Dark Ballad" She swung it up, then back, and two large waves of dark soul energy launched into the air.

Athena's expression changed. "Do you feel that?" She mumbled.

"Their resonance..." He mumbled back.

After a few moments, the hilt started to spark, likely from Hikari.

Kinkou split them up, and was a little short on breath. "That was the best so far in my opinion..." Kira said

Kinkou nodded some.

"If you forget me being in pain- ow!" Hikari grumbled

Athena frowned. "Do all of your resonances hurt?"

"They hur-..." Hikari stopped talking as Kinkou squeezed her hilt, knowing what she was going to say.

"They're uncomfortable. Because I have to let Kira take me body and soul" Hikari said instead.

"Then for light ballad bits he same but it's the opposite " Kira replied

Athena frowned. "Hikari, what were you saying?" She narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"It was about Kinkou, and she doesn't want me to share" Hikari said softly, and Kinkou nodded in confirmation.

"No, I don't mean the personal matters. I don't like getting personal. I meant what you started to say and got cut off."

"I was telling the truth" Hikari frowned.

Kira, who had more of a mouth to disobey her mister, shook a little. "It hurts and is strainfull on Kinkou! She has to balance out our energies so we don't consume each other whole!" Kira exclaimed.

Kinkou dropped Kira from shock, and she changed back to normal form. "While I'm at it, yeah, she doesn't have a family! She doesn't have a home! We don't know where she came from; we found her waiting outside of our school one-day asking if she could help us. She doesn't have anything. As far as files go, she almost literally doesn't exist and we only attend that annoying school because that's the only place she can get an education at!" Kira seemed too angry to hold anything back, and what she said caused Kinkou to drop Hikari as well.

"Way to go, idiot" Hikari hit her sister again. "You just said not to because its her shit to tell, now you've upset her!"

"Well you're right, she needed to know, but I'm not going to have her pressure her because Kinkou didn't want to say anything, then make us look like where the assholes!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kinkou could have dealt with it her own way like you said" Hikari defended.

"I'm not goanna let some random ass Meister who stole my soul from me yesterday tear up my Meister from the inside out! Its bitches like her that make Kinkou think so low of herself!"

"You cant just switch sides like that! What if that hurts her more than Athena does? And further more She... wait... Kinkou?" They both turned to where their Meister should have been, but she had run off.

"You two." Athena said firmly. "Stay here. The both of you. I will collect you later." Summoning her skateboard Kalphozan, Fyre transformed and she rushed off in the direction Kinkou had gone.


End file.
